May The Odds Be Ever in Our Favor
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are in love when they are reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. How will the story change? Will there be two victors or just one?


This was the worst day of my life. Reaping days were always bad but this one was the worst. I had just been reaped, as I somehow had expected, I had my name in there over fifty times for Panem's sake; and I was currently biting my lip hoping against all hope that _he _wouldn't be picked as Effie Trinket pulled out the name of my fellow tribute.

"Peeta Mallark."

_NO NO NO! _My mind is screaming as he slowly trudges up to the stage. His lips are taut and his usually bright soulful eyes are emotionless. He was no longer my boy with the bread but the male tribute of the 74th Hunger Games.

I run into his strong arms as soon as he's on the stage and silently break down. He strokes my hair softly, murmuring comforting words including "It's going to be OK" and "I love you so much". At that moment the shock and horror of the situation finally sinks in for the crowd and gasps ring out, I mean it's no secret in District 12 that Peeta and I are a couple.

I finally calm down enough to come out of Peeta's shirt and look at Effie. She looks utterly shocked but soon regains at least some of her composure. A professional smile lights up her face "and so ends the reaping. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." she turns to us and the smile turns sympathetic "Come on dears,"

We are then taken into custody, not with handcuffs or anything, but peacekeepers surround us to ensure we cannot run. Not like I would anyway, leave my beautiful boyfriend to die in the arena alone, no way! Effie leads the way into the Justice Building, the Capitol's base in the districts, then talks to the peacekeeper.

"I think we should have the two in the same room."

"Thank you" Peeta whispers "Effie could I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course dear," she leads him a few feet away so I can't hear a word of the conversation, which annoys me for a reason I can't understand. Moments later Effie gives a high pitched squeal and hugs Peeta in a tight hold. They come back, a huge smile was on Effie's face.

We are then led into a large immaculate room. Plush couches and chairs are spread over soft looking carpet. This is where we are allowed to say good bye to our family and friends. Peeta looks like he's going to either burst into tears or punch something.

"Are you OK?" I ask, mentally slapping myself; of course he's not, the Capitol is sending him and the love of his life to their certain death.

"This was not how today was supposed to play out," he answers leading me to sit on the couch. He doesn't sit though he starts to pace. "After the reaping I was supposed to take you to my house and feed you a dinner of homemade lasagna and garlic bread. Then we would sit by the fire." he moves to stand in front of me and slowly sinks to one knee " I would have eventually knelt before you,taken your hands," he takes my hands in his as he says this " and asked ' Katniss Everdeen I have loved you since I first saw you, I gladly took my mother's beating after the bread incident, happy that I had saved your life. Will you make me the happiest man in Panem and say you will be mine and marry me?"

I can feel a new batch of tears ready to flow from my eyes. "YES!"

Peeta smiles, and his lips connect with mine. We share a passionate kiss, it was slow and lazy like we had all day.

"What was the talk with Effie about?" I asked when he pulls away.

"She's going to get you the engagement ring you deserve, I've been saving for it since we were five."

I snort.

The door opens and my little sister Prim and my mother come in. Prim hugs me tight. "You have to win Katniss." she tells me.

"I will Little Duck." I whisper to her.

She moves to hug Peeta, "Take care of my sister Peeta."

"I will Prim I promise."

I look at my mother. "You can't zone out again," I order, "Prim needs you."

She nods slowly and hugs both of us.

Our other guest include Peeta's parents, his father promised me Prim would stay fed, his two older brothers, my best friend and hunting partner Gale Hawthorne, and Madge Undersee, the mayors daughter.

"Here" she says handing me a golden pin, a mockingjay, "Your allowed to wear one thing from your District in the arena, promise me you'll wear it."

I nod pinning it to my dress. It made me feel a lot better. My father loved mockingjays, so in a way he would be in the arena with me, watching over me, helping Peeta protect me.

What felt like an eternity later we were in a car riding to the train station. Effie and Peeta are arguing about the wedding arrangements. Effie blabbers about a big Capitol to do, while Peeta is insisting on a small toasting. Personally I prefer Peeta's suggestion, but I can't get a word in edgewise with these two. Finally as we stop they have come to a compromise, we will have a small toasting in our sitting room above the Training Center the night before the initial interviews, but we will also do the Capitol tradition of exchanging rings, and announce our union at the interviews.

The tribute train is even more impressive than the room at the Justice Building. Peeta and I are given a compartment with a bedroom, a bathroom and changing room. Effie figures that since we are getting married within a week she can trust us, as long as we remain virtuous until our wedding night. We promised we would, we'd waited this long we'd wait another week.

She leaves us alone then saying she'll come back to collect us at six for dinner. We change out of our reaping clothes and sit on the bed and talk. I tell him about my father's singing game with the mockingjays. He would sing them a song and wait patiently until they sang it back to him. When I really missed him I would continue this practice, my songs weren't as complicated as Dad's but the birds still played, I guessed they missed him as much as I did. When I'm done telling the story I'm about to cry, but I hold in my tears because Effie has just come to the door.

Peeta and I follow her into the dining car where a full course dinner waits for us. Haymitch Abernathy, our mentor is nowhere to be seen.

We eat and eat, I have never tasted anything so wonderful, well except anything Peeta bakes. When we're done everything threatens to make a reappearance. I look at Peeta, he looks a little green as well.

"You two should get some sleep tomorrow is a big big big day."

Obediently Peeta and I slowly walk to our room. He collapses onto the bed.

"I don't think I've ever eaten that much" he grumbles.

"Neither have I." I come out of the dressing room in a white, full length nightgown. I leave my braid in.

Minutes later I am succumbed into a peaceful sleep. All the worries from today gone because I was wrapped in Peeta's strong arms. But for how long I will have this luxury I refuse to think about.


End file.
